Of Claws And Tools
by TheGreenestGrey
Summary: Mitch and Jerome are in a normal Minecraft Hunger Games when, after a kill, they discover something unusual. A claw. They decide to investigate it but they had no idea they would get caught up in a world of Cats, Clans, Plots and... Love! Rated T Because I'm Paranoid.
1. Battles And Noobs

_**Hey Guys! Or Should I say Hi Guys? I mean this is my first fanfic and all so… yeah! That's about it! Feel free to review and criticize my work but pls, no flames, its my first and im not very confident in it (btw, if you do flame, I will find where you live and your family will go up in flames… k?)**_

_**I expect that you all know what Jeromeasf And Bajancanadian look like because otherwise you wouldn't be reading this!**_

_Jeromes POV_

"Mitch! Look out buddy. This guy has been following us for the past 10 minutes…" I whispered as I turned to my human friend. "Pfft, don't worry, I'll go deal with him" Mitch responded as he turned around and climbed into one of the many trees surrounding them. At his signal I turned around and began walking back into the forest, towards the sound of an obviously inexperienced competitor.

"Ok, I see him Jerome, tell me when you're in position." Mitch told me over our Private Chat **(A/N In this Minecraft ff a private chat is like a Comlink) **"Ok, Im almost there" I responded as I used my acute Bacca ears to locate this new guy. Soon I found him. Wearing along purple sleeves and gloves, a blue center piece on his chest, blue jeans and a purple mask, I figured this guy must be a disciple of something, either that, or he _seriously _had a problem with purple and blue. The only thing that looked even mildly dangerous about him was his stone sword and experienced fighter like Mitch and Jerome could handle that easily enough.

"I've got this, you just keep him in" Mitch told me. I sighed, as I had wanted to finish this one, but responded anyway "Ok, but beat the living Sh*t out of him"

_Mitch's POV_

"Don't worry, I will" I said as I closed down PM with Jerome. I could see my best friend in the bushes opposite me, and the new guy right in front. Deciding that stealth was not going to be effective as he was on the edge of a clearing, Mitch stood up and exited the bush. Even if this guy was a noob, anyone who lived in Minecraftia would be able to hear that. Fast reflexes kept you alive, what with the zombies and all, and if you weren't born with them, you learn quickly. And this guy definitely had fast reflexes as by the time I stepped out of the bush, he was already charging me.

_3__rd__ person POV_

Mitch stepped to the side, barely dodging the blade. The Noob turned and started to swipe at Mitch randomly, with no order nor power, and Mitch knew it was only a matter of time until he made a mistake. The mistake consisted of putting too much downward force in one sword stroke causing the sword to strike the ground, allowing Mitch to step in, planting his foot firmly on the sword and upper cutting the Noob. As the Noobs heads snapped back Mitch took his arm in his left hand drew back his right and hauled the Noob toward him his fist striking fast and hard into the Noobs stomach, causing the Noob to double over. As soon as the Noob did that Mitch knee rose as fast as lightning, giving the Noob no time to black as his nose broke and his brain rattled. As the Noob lay on the ground groaning, his vision pulsating black white and red. Mitch removed the sword from underneath his foot, held it above his head, and plunged it into the Noobs stomach. As the Noob evaporated, as everyone in the hunger games did when they died, the items previously in his inventory flowed into Mitch, who started sorting through them as Jerome came into view.

"Three hits. He wasn't the resilient type, that's for sure. So, I wonder, what is he doing in the games?" "I don't know," Mitch admitted. " but I doubt it was legal, if these claws have anything to say about it." Jerome was startled. "Claws! How? You can only find those in mods, and after the Derpy Squid incident, I thought they stopped producing them." Jerome, despite the situation, chuckled. The law suit Adam had put the mod companies involved in creating was a huge success and the 'butter' king now resides in his own golden mansion.

"Me too, and that's why we're going to find out. Here, take this one and I keep the other. Find out as much as you can." Jerome nodded, holding out his hand. Mitch reached into his Inventory and took the remaining claw out. "Here you go. Take it." Mitch said as he placed it in the Bacca's hand. But, as soon as the claw touched Jerome, a pain full shock ran through both of their bodies. "W-whats happening!?" screamed Mitch as he tried to pull away but it seemed that the two of them were fused to the claw as the shock began to pulse in waves of pain. Jerome's vision started to fade "M-Mitch… Help…" he muttered as everything finally faded to black.

Mitch cursed as not only did he have to deal with the waves of agonizing pain, but now he had to deal with Jerome's weight as well. Mitch fought for a few more seconds, refusing to succumb, but suddenly he felt a sharp pain on the back of his head and darkness took him.


	2. Discoveries and Screaming

_**Hi Guys! This is the second chapter to Of Claws And Tools and I have to say one thing. RagingContent, Grace Imposh, you guys will be forever hallowed by me as my first followers. The fact that someone actually bothered to read this and follow me makes me feel all fuzzy inside! I can't wait till my first comment! So Yeah! Onto the story.**_

_Jerome's POV_

I groaned, my head foggy. '_Where am I?' _that thought ran loops through my head as I tried to stand up. But for some reason I couldn't. Something felt wrong. '_Huh?' Why can't move?' _Then I felt it. 'What the f*ck is that?!' I thought as I rolled over and checked behind me. A fluffy brown tail greeted me. I looked around, but there was nothing around me except for a lush green forest. Finally I looked down. "AAAAGGHHHHH!" I screamed. "A tail! I have a f*cking tail!" I continued to scream. All fogginess from my mind was gone and, as I got up, that's when I noticed that I had paws.

_Paws! _I started to run, screaming my head off until, over my screaming, I heard the sound of lapping waves. '_Waves? Water!' _My throat was already dry and parched from the screaming and being unconscious out in the heat so I decided it would be good to clear my head with some water. Jumping with anticipation, I started to run towards the sound of the waves. Oh, and by run, I meant start moving and trip over my own feet. I don't know how I did it when I woke up, maybe terror makes you athletically and mentally smarter, but I discovered its harder than I looks when you have… yup, four legs and four paws.

So, after about an hour of rolling, standing, tripping, falling, cursing and stubbornly getting up again, I finally managed to teach my self how to walk on four paws…ish. It was more of a cross between a stumble and a drunk guy who has been hit in the back multiple times than it was a walk, but it will do until I can find out what has happened to me. So on I stumbled, approaching the sound of lapping waves. As I finally clear the dense woodland I almost choked on how beautiful this place was.

The grass was the greenest I had ever seen and I looked so soft that I was tempted to just lie down and sleep on it, but i managed to resist the temptation, rationalizing that finding out what was wrong with me was more important than a nap. I won the argument, but just barely. The sound of gentle lapping waves came from the deep blue lake in front of me. Said lake was surrounded by rolling pastures, dark pine trees, dense forest and it even had rivers and an island connected by a fallen tree!

Then managed to snap myself out of my stupor, remembering why I came here. I stumble-walked towards the lakes shore, stuck my entire head in, and began to gulp down as much water as I possibly could. After about a full minute of non-stop drinking I had to break for air. As I stood up again I noticed something. The lake was clear enough to reflect the skies. Then It clicked. I could use the lake as a mirror and find out what had happened to me. After quickly stumble-walking towards the edge of the lake I looked down, desperate to find out what I had changed into. I thought I was prepared for anything but, I definitely wasn't ready for this.

As I looked down at myself, a fluffy brown cat looked up at me. The cat had deep brown eyes, like melted chocolate. It had almost all brown save for two black lines that ran down from the top of its ears, down both sides of its neck and ended going down its front legs and disappearing at the forepaws. I knew what a cat was as I had done a crazy craft adventure once and they had added cats into it at some point near the beginning.

That's when I realized the cat was _me._ I quickly sat down on my, haunch? And tried to feel my tail. Almost immediately I felt muscles that weren't there before and, as I tried them out, my tail came into view. As I quickly tried to rationalize this development, I quickly came to a solution.

"I'm high as f*ck," I muttered to myself. "It's got to be the only explanation." Then all the memories from last night came flooding back. The forest, the Noob, Mitch, the Claw. It all came flooding back. _'Wait, claws. Cats have claws! It can't be a coincidence that we found that claw and I woke up here'_ I was deeply troubled by this, and I didn't notice the rustles in the bush behind me before it was too late.

I suddenly felt a great weight on my pack as someone or something landed on me. "Oof! Hey idiot, don't just jump on someone!" I yelled as I turned around and lashed out with my paw, making a fist and throwing them off.

I turned to face a beige-red cat with large ears, amber eyes and similar markings to mine except that they started from the end of the tail, split, and ended at the hind paws. The new cat cocked his head, then suddenly realization dawned in his eyes and he yelled out "Jerome?!" That voice, it was a voice I would know anywhere, and suddenly I was very happy, "Mitch? Buddy? Is that you?" I asked. "Jerome! It is you!" yelled the cat/Mitch as he bounded forward and leaped onto me again. I couldn't help but feel slightly envious at how he seemed to have no trouble moving.

"Mitch! I cant breathe!" I choked out. "Oh, right, sorry," Mitch said. "it's just that I've been terrified since I woke up and realized I was a cat." He looked like he was about to break down. "How did this happen? It obviously had something to do with that claw we found but I just can't explain it." I was worried about him so I said "Hey, it's okay buddy we'll get through this. We've just got to figure out where we are and go from there."

"I can answer that for you." Said a voice from behind us. As I turned to look I saw a bright orange she-cat staring at us (don't ask how I knew she was a she cat, I just did). "Who are you? What do you mean you can tell us where we are?" Mitch asked. The she-cat looked annoyed at the questions (again, I don't know how I knew that she was annoyed, I just did). "I am Squirrelflight, deputy of Thunder clan and you," at her tail signal more cats began to flood out of the bushes, surrounding us. I counted twelve in total. "You, are trespassing on our land."

_**DUN, DUN, DUUUHHHNNNN. I wonder what's going to happen now that Squirrelflight has found them? Not even I know! Pls read, follow and review! Baii!**_


	3. Flying Squrriels and Big Claws

_**Hi Guys! Guess what? It's the third chapter! Yay! Now in my previous chapter I looked over it and my grammar was **_**horrible**_**, so, I decide to actually check it before I put it up on FF. mmhhmmm. So much for my laziness. I will try to update once every day so, if I don't, I'm probably getting yelled at for: breaking something, annoying my little sister who is taller than me or just because I forgot. **_

_**Raging content, that is an excellent Idea. So, while I suck at writing romance but I will try, I'm going to need at least two OC's. One for who is romantically involved with Jerome, and a best friend for the two of them. I'm afraid I already have one for Mitch but I might switch her to Jerome if you post one that I like. For those who are new to FF, an OC is a character created by you. So yeah! Onto the story.**_

_**Btw, since others are doing this I might as well to. I do not own warriors or Minecraft. They are the respective properties of Erin Hunter and Mojang. I do however, own any OC's I come up with.**_

_Mitch's POV_

"I am Squirrelflight, deputy of Thunderclan and you," At the new she-cats flick of her tail, more cats came out of the bushes, I counted a dozen in total. "You, are trespassing on our land." Beside me, Jerome titled his head to the side. "Your _land?_ I didn't know cats had land." '_Really Jerome? That's what you say right now? We're surrounded by potentially hostile cats that know how to _use_ their bodies, and _that's _what you say?!' _I was kind of disappointed in my friend. "Of course we have land! Every cat around here knows that!" The she-cat (who seemed to be the leader of the group) responded indignantly.

Her eyes narrowed "But you're not from here are you? I've never seen you before, and with your similar markings the Queens ant the gatherings would have had a mouse-day talking about you. So, who are you, and where did you come from?" Jerome started to stutter something but, just as the words seemed to form in his mouth, something told me that telling these cats the truth was not a good idea. So I stepped forward and smartly said "What's it to you?" The she-cat/ Squrrielflight growled all of a sudden and the fur on her and my spine rose, the former with anger and the latter with fear.

"How dare you!" She screeched indignantly. Some of the other cats near her took a few paw steps back. "You come onto _our_ land, drinking _our_ water, scaring away _our _prey, and you ask what it is to _me_?!" Now my fur also bristled in anger while Jerome crouched, ready to fight if there was a brawl. "Yeah!" I yell back. "I'm asking what it is to you, because we have _no _idea where we are, we have _no _idea what the actual f*ck has happened to us and we have _no _idea how we are going to get back to the way we are! So yeah, I'm asking what it is to you!"

The she cat looked shocked at my outburst but, slowly, that shock seemed to fade to fury as she screamed "Attack! Get them! Once your done bring them back to the hollow. Bramblestar can question them." Immediately she turned around and stalked off into the forest. As the other cats encircled them another bright orange, but this time shaggy, cat spoke to us. Surprisingly, unlike the other cats, this one had no scars save for a few scratches on his left flank. "You don't have to do this kits," He said to us. "Just surrender and we won't have to hurt you."

For some reason this made me giggle, then that giggle turned into a chuckle, then a full out laughpurr. (See what I did there?)The cats surrounding us stepped back once in confusion as they looked at me rolling on the grass, laughpurring my head off. "What's so funny?" A bracken colored cat asked me. (Ten points for whoever can guess _**His **_name) As my laughter died off I responded. "It's nothing really, just the fact that you think you can beat us." At this he growled. "Aww, don't be like that little pussy-cat, I'll go easy on you." I knew that it wasn't smart to taunt him, but I couldn't help it.

The idea that a cat can beat me in a fight makes me just want to laugh all over again. Me and Jerome, seasoned hunger games players, killers of hundreds, beaten by a ragtag group of cats? Not bloody likely. So, I got into the best battle stance I could and as I did that I wondered, _I've been in this place for three days now, one of which was spent learning to walk, if these guys lived here, why didn't I see them?' _

As I crouched down, preparing for what could be the hardest fight I had had in a long time, I felt something in my paws _move_. Startled I looked down and there, on the tips of my paws, where the longest claws I had ever seen. They were ebony colored and where much bigger than any of the opposing cats claws, almost an inch and a half long. Looking at Jerome, I noticed that he too had claws, and while they too were bigger than the opposing cats, they were nowhere _near_ as big as mine.

Bringing my paws up to my face so I could examine them and show them off to the other cats. After about ten seconds of staring at my claws, the shaggy orange one spoke up. "Well," he said as he crouched, ready to spring. "This just got interesting." And with that, he launched himself towards me.

_**Boy, normally I hate cliffhangers, but then again, I just found out how fun they can be when you're the one writing. WMHAHAHAHA! *ahem* so, anyway, that's the third chapter, hope you enjoyed. Pls Read, Review, Follow and Favorite. Baii!**_


	4. Big Fights and Firey Lions

_**Hi Guys! It's me again! You know, the guy who said he wasn't going to update today because of my computers power failing… yeah, that one. Well guess what? I LIED! HAHHA- WHO THREW THAT?! Ok so I didn't reaaalllyyy lie… I was telling the truth when I wrote it, but luckily, I managed to find the charger, =). Oh and welcome firesofhope to this 4 day old circle. Good to see someone new! Any way, enough rambling, onto the story.  
This effects every chapter from here on in so I don't have to write it repetitively: I do not own Warriors or Minecraft, they are the respective properties of Erin Hunter and Mojang.**_

_3__rd__ Person POV_

As soon as the large orange cat launched himself at Mitch, he dodged to the side, jumped around and raked his claw along the cats flank. For some reason the cat stopped momentarily, and while it was only a short amount of time, Mitch could have sworn that the cat was deeply shocked about something. Maybe that a cat smaller than him had been able to deal the first blow? But before Mitch could ponder on it a bit more, he was on the defense as three other cats joined the fight.

As Mitch fought against the other cats, Jerome was having a hard time fighting the remaining eight. He had already managed to knock a tabby one down for the count but as he had done so he had received a deep mauling along his back. Now he was backing up, one paw slightly raised to defend himself as the other cats closed in on him. Suddenly, he felt his tail slide down the trunk of a tree, and he got an idea. '_Dear god I hope this works!' _He screamed in his mind as he forced his body to flip backwards, all of his claws impaling the trees trunk.

'_Terror, you gotta love it sometimes._' He sighed to himself. '_Now, onto these guys_.' He launched himself at one, tackling it to the ground and mauling at it as hard as he could before one of the others shoved him off. Looking at the cat he'd grabbed, he smirked. _'Two down, six to go'_ Suddenly one of them launched himself at him, and that's when everything went to hell.

Mitch was having fun, it had been a while since he was challenged like this. He had already managed to dispatch the bracken furred one and a black and white tabby. Now he was facing the orange tom and an ash-grey she-cat. While Mitch had no qualms about beating the crap out of the tom, he didn't want to hit the she-cat.

So, in order to help his conscience, he spoke up. "You don't have to fight us! Just leave us alone and we'll be on our way!" While the tom didn't even bat an ear to what he had to say, the she-cat looked at Mitch and spoke up. "You didn't have to cross into our territory, yet you still did! So, while we take no pleasure in this, we must show you that we will not just stand back and watch will rogue cats steal our prey!"

Mitch was shocked and, noticing this, the big tom charged at him, hoping to catch him off guard. As the tom charged at him Mitch assessed the situation. The tom was bigger, stronger and, currently, faster than him so charging head on wouldn't be an option. '_But can he jump _higher _than you?_' A voice echoed in his head. Mitch frowned, confused, but as the tom neared he knew he would have to question it later.

Mitch jumped, twisted and, using his tail to balance himself out, landed squarely on the Tom's back and shoulders and twisted, forcing the tom, and him to look at the she-cat and the battle as he put his claws to the Tom's neck and whispered in his ear. "Don't move, or I'll kill you where you stand." Immediately he felt the Tom stiffen and heard his voice.

"Your little more than a kit, you don't have the guts." At this Mitch laughed a little, "And you won't have yours if you don't shut up and do what I say." At the sound of his own voice the Tom involuntarily shivered, and Mitch grimaced. He hated having to say that but it was necessary to deceive the tom if they had any hope of surviving the fight.

As Mitch had finished his sentence the grey she-cat was already halfway to them before Mitch said "Stop! I have no desire to fight you, but if you come any closer he dies!" it had the intended effect as the she-cat stopped immediately and looked at the Tom with a look that Mitch recognized as love. Seeing this, Mitch hoped that he might be able to reason with them.

With nothing to lose he shouted. "Hey! All of you!" it had the intended effect as for a moment the fighting ceased and the cats around Jerome looked at him. Taking advantage of this Mitch yelled "Stop the fighting or this one here dies!" Immediately the cats jumped off of Jerome, all bearing deep claw marks and Jerome many more. "Good, now hear me out!" At this some of the cats grumbled, while some cocked their heads inquisitively.

_Mitch's POV_

While slightly nervous that they may try to attack, I proceeded to talk. "Look, I'm sorry we encroached upon your land and while you may not believe us, we didn't do it on purpose." I yowled. "We have no idea where we are or how we got here! All we know is that the place we came from is not here. We come from a place where there are no territories, and as such we failed to notice your border markings." I was taking a guess here, using whatever knowledge of cats I had at my disposal. Unfortunately, it wasn't much.

"We do not wish to fight! In fact, if you offer us shelter for the time being, until we figure out where we are, we will come with you peacefully and quietly. No harm will come to any of you!" I said as I finished my speech. Suddenly I an idea popped into my head and I added. "We are not your enemies! We're just lost."

I heard the rumble of the cat below me as he spoke. "How do we know we can trust you?" I had expected this and in answer I removed my claws and jumped off of his back and walked in front of him, exposing my flanks. "Because I just gave away the only chance of you not killing me and presented you with the option."

The Tom looked bemused and surprised at the same time. After about a minutes silence he grunted and walked past me, nearing the bush before finally looking over his shoulder at me. "Are you coming or not?" The other cats, who had been silent throughout the whole ordeal, suddenly spoke up. "What?" "Lionblaze, are you crazy!?" "You show them it!" "You can't be serious!" That last one was yelled especially loud by a completely black cat.

_3__rd__ Person POV_

As they all shouted at once, Mitch was busy getting Jerome on his feet again. The orange furred Tom, Lionblaze, looked annoyed at the cats. "Of course I'm serious! And, may I remind you, Shadowstripe," he said as he turned toward the black cat. "That you are only an new warrior, and until you gain some experience I recommend that you keep that loud snout of yours shut!" he said angrily at the Tom.

As Lionblaze berated the Tom, who had his ears folded back in fear, he turned to Mitch and Jerome, and beckoned for them to follow him with his tail. As Mitch followed him into the bushes, with Jerome not far behind, Mitch looked to Lionblaze and asked "Where are we going?" Lionblaze smirked as well as a cat could smirk and answered, "We're going to the hollow."

**Whew! Boy, that chapter took a lot out of me, and I don't know why… Oh well! So that's the big fight! Not what I had in mind last night when I wrote the third chapter but meh! I come up with this as I go along! So if you liked, please read, review, favorite, follow and feel free to give me as much constructive criticism as you can. Remember, first story and all. So yeah! Baii!**


	5. ShadowJags and Kind Crows

_**Sup Guys! Its Greener again! Yup, you know… me. Anyway, Tm not important, I would like to get a message out to Pi. Pi, thanks for the support and I have two things to say. One: the reason Mitch fought and then negotiated is because he knew that the numbers would beat them, even if they were skilled fighters, and Lionblaze accepted because he may be a skilled fighter but he's not an idiot, and he knew more cats would be hurt before they beat Mitch and Jerome. Two: I would LOVE to use your OC as I think she could be a love interest for Jerome. Just sayin, nothings set in stone though. Well, now that I've cleared that one, onto the story. Oh and Pi, I have **_**absolutely **_**no idea what you mean by tiny Jerome… explain you must, because I'm stupid.**_

_Jerome's POV  
_"The hollow? What's that?" I heard Mitch ask. Lionblaze snorted. "It's where we live flea-brain," Mitch looked surprised at this reaction. Noticing this, Lionblaze scowled "What, did you think we lived out in the open where foxes, dogs and other cat can get to us. Not likely." Mitch chuckled nervously. "Yeah, I guess I wasn't thinking right." Lionblaze grunted and continued to walk, with the other cats surrounding us and the black cat from earlier shooting me and Mitch dirty looks.

Something tells me I'm going to have trouble with him. I was leaning on Mitch flank, glaring enviously at the other cats who seemed to have no problem walking, well, the un-injured ones that is. As we walked, silence blanketed us until, surprisingly, it was Shadowstripe who broke it. "So, what's with your friend there," he said to Mitch, gesturing at me with his tail. "He hasn't said much since the fight, is he scared or something?" At his tone of voice I bristled and responded. "No, I just don't have anything to say to you." I responded sharply.

Mitch looked at me with surprise, and I can understand why. Normally I'm quite passive and hardly anything offends me, but this guy just rubs me the wrong way. Maybe it's the way he sneers when he talks, or the way his voice sounds so condescending.

I'm not sure what it is, but I don't like him. At my words the Tom gets in my face and says, "Do you _want_ me to kick your tail again?!" My hackles rose at his words and I growled back. "Kick _my _tail again? I don't know about you, but I'm pretty sure that it was the other way round! Look at yourself flea-brain! You're almost as scratched up as I am, and you had seven others to help!" I yowled all of this into his face as I looked up at him, getting closer with my claws sliding out. (Remember Lionblaze's words? "You're little more than a kit." By cat years they would have just started training.)

But before there could be another fight between us Mitch and Lionblaze barged in front of the both of us, Mitch telling me, "Chill man, he's not worth it." And lion blaze telling Shadowstripe "Don't start a fight, they have done nothing wrong." Although I could have sworn he muttered the word '_yet_' under his breath.

As we continued on in silence, with me kept at the front and Shadowjag there at the back. All of a sudden, Lionblaze stopped and looked at the two of us. "We are about to enter the camp, and if you harm a single hair on any-cats pelt I will personally rip out your eyes. Got that?" Now not much can frighten me and Mitch, but when he said that, and his tone of voice, we were scared sh*tless.

With a quick nod, I responded "Don't worry, we wouldn't dream of it." Satisfied, Lionblaze turned back to the front and disappeared into the bushes and we followed. As soon as we stepped out of the bushes we were greeted with a surprise.

Below us was what looked like a modern camp made out of natural materials. There were dens large and small, and from which the sounds of kits mewling and cats talking could be heard from inside. And the cats, there were cats everywhere! From little kits playing to large cats talking and eating with each other, they were everywhere!

Never had they seen so many cats in one place, not even ocelots! As they stood wondering, Lionblaze walked up to them, nudged me and gestured for us to head down the side of the hollow, where a small pathway lead down to the base of the hollow. Nodding, Mitch and I followed him, stepping carefully in fear of falling and injuring ourselves. As we walked down I saw that we were attracting curious gazes from the other cats.

As soon as we made it to the bottom of the hollow we were swarmed by other cats, or, more accurately, Lionblaze was swarmed by other cats while we had some sort of bubble around us, with the cats shooting us fearful glances. Over the clamor Lionblaze struggled to make his voice be heard. "Okay, okay, settle down everybody." At his words the crowd, which were starting to make Jerome and Mitch feel uncomfortable with their stares.

"These cats here are under our protection they will do no harm while they are here and have even offered to help with the daily workings of the camp until the can figure out how they will be get home." As he spoke Mitch blanched and I can understand why. While most of Lionblaze's words were true I could not remember offering to help at the camp, hell, we didn't even know _how_ to help!

But before we could say something though, there was a loud gasp from one of the she cats, who, I suspected, was heavily pregnant, if her round body had anything to say about it. Before any-cat could stop her she was moving toward the back of the group, revealing the cats with major injuries. There was a collective gasp as every-cat started to see the warriors in a new light, including Mitch and I, seeing their injuries for the first time.

As the cats crowded around the camp cats we were left alone until three cats around the size of us approached us. In the lead was a completely black Tom, who had joy dancing in his eyes while he approached us. Behind him were two she-cats, one of which was being dragged by the tail of the Tom, with the other following closely behind.

The she-cat being dragged by the Tom was also a black cat but, unlike the Tom, she had flecks of white on her paws and muzzle and many more along her tail. She too seemed friendly enough. Lastly, behind them, a silver tabby she-cat followed them with an open smile on her face. I sensed no hostility from this group.

As soon as these new cats approached us the Tom spoke up. "Hi! My names Crowpaw! This is Siilverpaw." he said, gesturing to the Silver tabby she-cat behind him. The tabby waved her tail in response. "And this," he added, this time pointing his tail toward the black and white she-cat, "is my sister Ravenpaw! What's your name?" I smiled; I could tell already I was going to like Crowpaw, as he seemed to be that type that you get once in a blue moon. Completely honest, loyal and caring. I liked peop-er... cats… like that. So, before Mitch could answer I said, "My names Jerome, and this here is Mitch. Good to meet you!" I said with a smile.

The silver tabby spoke up now, "H-how did you get those injuries…?" My smile faded in answer to her question, and Mitch, noticing this, stepped forward. "We had a run in with the cats that brought us here, they thought we were, what was it?" Mitch went quiet for a moment as he tried to recall the battle. "Oh yeah!" he exclaimed as he remembered, "They thought we were rogues, while we thought they were crazy!"

At this Crowkit purred with amusement, until he suddenly stopped. "Wait, you mean _you're_ the ones who gave the patrol those injuries?!" He exclaimed with surprise. I, personally, was shocked that there was no fear. But before Mitch or myself could answer, someone cleared his throat behind us. Giving an involuntary startled yowl Mitch and I whipped around to face Lionblaze's amused stare. "Come on," He said. "Time to meet Bramblestar."

_**Whew… I'm finally done! Yeah! Woohoo! Sob… Na I'm just kidding! That was fun to write! Oh and btw, I'll write this in advance, If you want, you can create an OC for another clan as, some may play major roles and I may claim to be good at most things, creativity isn't one of them! So yeah… se yah tomorrow! Oh, and thank you to all of you who have given me support with my first fanfic, every time you do it makes me want to hug the hell out of you! Of course I can't though, so that's why I settle for various assortments of plushy things. Baii!**_


	6. Long Short Walks and Blind Cats

_**Hey Guys! It me again for the second story of the chapter! Chapter of the story! I know English! Not much to say right now aside from this chapter might be quick as I don't have much time to write but I'll try! By the way, there is no giant tree in the hollow, but Longtail is dead and Briarlight is still a cripple, so let's say they were taking a walk together and a tree magically fell on them. *suspicious whistle* By the way I am sorry I haven't updated in 3 days it's just that ,well, you see, I had an innocent life here on FF and I was happy. Then I found out the hard way about what lemons are. Yeah. So I have actually been having a war with my own head, trying to keep mental images at a minimum so this FF kind of faded to the background. And, after realizing that they will never go away, I just try to ignore them. If you have any ideas of how to get these thoughts out of my head, please help. SOS.**_

_Mitch's POV_

"Come on, it's time to meet Bramblestar." At his words I looked at him and asked "Who's Bramblestar?" At this he sighed, annoyed it seems. "You really don't know anything about clan life, do you?" At this Jerome answered, "_Absolutely_ nothing!" I chuckled with laughter.

"Come with me and I'll explain who he is on the way." Lionblaze said, interrupting us, as he started to walk towards a hole in the ravine wall I hadn't noticed before. "So," I said, trying to strike up conversation, "Who's Bramblestar?" "Bramblestar is the leader of our clan, Thunderclan," Lionblaze answered.

"The 'stars' are the ones who make the ultimate decisions, such as how or who we are going to attack, who to feed the most food to during winter, when the patrols are to go out, deal with our relations with the other clans, things like that." "There are other clans?" Jerome asked, sounding interested. Personally I think that we shouldn't be worrying about other clans, and more on how we are going to get home.

"Yes, there are other clans, each with their own leaders. Three more to be exact. Windclan, who are fast runners and reside on the moors, their leader is Onestar. Riverclan, fish eaters who think they are _so _superior because they are the only clan who know how to swim, their leady is Mistystar." After this his tone turned dark as he spoke again. "And then there is Shadowclan, sneaky pieces of fox-dung that are as sure to cause trouble as a mouse is squeak, and _their _leader is Blackstar.

"It sounds like you know that from experience." I said, noting the tone in his voice and watching as his claws slid out. "Heh, trust me on this, I do. But, they're not as bad as the dark forest." "What's the dark forest?" I asked, curious. As Lionblaze opened his mouth to answer me though, a voice interrupted us. "Giving out our secrets already Lionblaze?" An irritated voice sounded from our right. Lionblaze, who I suspected would have been annoyed, surprised me by waving his tail happily and turning to face the voice.

"Well, I doubt it's really important secrets Jayfeather, after all, they could be with us for a while." He responded to the voice. Finally, I turned around, wanting to see who this new voice is, seeing a small, thin gray tabby with a scar down his left flank staring at us. I immediately knew he was blind as, when I was still a human, I spent a lot of time with my friend Quinten. While Quinten was a Mudkip there are ups and downs to being an aquatic species such as his blindness anywhere but underwater. I had spent enough time sparring with him to immediately know the look a person who can't see.

But, while being blind seemed significant, as soon as I looked into his eyes I jolted, and I mean literally jolted. Having eye contact with this cat seemed to send pulses through me, pulses not unlike the one's that had coursed through me and Jerome when we grabbed the claw. But, unlike those one, this felt like an electrical socket had plugged itself into me, and it was making my fur stand on edge.

"Who are you!" I practically shrieked. The gray cat looked at me, and then at Jerome. "Someone who knows you shouldn't be here." He responded. In shock I reeled back. Lionblaze looked at Jayfeather in confusion. "Are you saying these cats might have something to do with…?" He cautiously asked Jayfeather.

"With what?" Jerome asked, and I agreed. Anything that might help us get back to our normal selves helps, and this definitely seemed it would help. Jayfeather looked at me, saying nothing. Then he looked at Jerome, again saying nothing, as if studying us. Finally he turned to Lionblaze and said "You're going to see Bramblestar huh? Well then, I'll come with you."

Lionblaze's ears raised in surprise. "What about Briarlight? Will she be okay?" At this Jayfeather looked irritated and responded with "Of course she will be okay, it's only for a couple of minutes after all." At this Lionblaze looked at Jayfeather a for long time, before finally conceding defeat and bowing his head at the Tom.

"Okay, you can come." "Of course I can come! I am your medicine cat after all. You couldn't say no if you wanted." As Lionblaze tried to deny that and an argument unfolded, I could sense someone behind me. Not sure if this presence was meant to be here I whipped around, claws unsheathed and held at a defensive angle.

I stared down a huge dark brown tabby Tom who had amusement in his eyes as he said "Woah, it seems we have a little warrior here!" Immediately Jayfeather and Lionblaze stopped fighting and noticed me with my claws unsheathed at this cat, well, Lionblaze did. "Put your claws down!" Lionblaze immediately shrieked.

Startled, I sheathed my claws and stepped back. It seems we were attracting a crowd as by now I had noticed that there was a small ring around us. I looked to my right and saw Crowpaw, Ravenpaw and Silverpaw watching us.

Apparently unfazed by the crowd, the tabby looked down at me and said "my name is Bramblestar, and I heard that you wanted to talk to me?"

_**DONE! This took three days due to the aforementioned discovery and me being very sick. Ugghhh. Australian colds are the WORST! Bai!**_


	7. Warm Caves and General Banter

_**Hey Guys! It me again! Not much to say here except sorry… I'm sorry I haven't updated in I think it has been 2 weeks, but I'm not sure. Now, I have a perfectly good reason why, and that reason is because I'm reeealllllyyy lazy/forgetful and those two qualities do not mix. Nothing much else to say aside from hello to Rage Girl YT! I'm really happy that you're following this! I can't wait for your comments. (If you have them. No pressure.) So yeah! Onto the story!**_

_Jerome's POV_

'Someone who knows you shouldn't be here…' These words ran through my head as we followed the giant cat towards the hole in the wall, barely registering Bramblestar dismissing Lionclaw. With Jayfeather behind us, and us behind Bramblestar, I was leaning on Mitch for support, partly to my injuries and partly because I had once again forgotten how to walk…

We were silent as we walked towards the hole, the sounds of the crowd dispersing behind us fading as we started to climb the slope that led up to it. It was hard getting up that slope, even with Mitch to help me. Suddenly Bramblestar jumped down and bit me behind the neck! I heard Mitch yowl in surprise, then the sound of claws being unsheathed.

Just as I thought that a fight was going to break out, Jayfeather shouted. "Stop you stupid fur-ball! He's just carrying him!" _'Carrying me? HE BIT ME!' _ I screamed in my mind and, as I was about to voice my thoughts, I realized that I felt no pain from where Bramblestar had me in his jaws, just a slight tug. Seeing that Jayfeather was right, I turned to Mitch and said, "He's right, don't worry, it doesn't hurt.'

Mitch stared at me for a moment as if I was crazy, then he sighed and once again sheathed his massive claws into his equally massive paws. "Alright then, well, let's get moving." He begrudgingly said. For some reason I felt like he had _wanted_ a fight. _'It doesn't matter now! Just keep focus! Talk to him later!' _I forced myself to think.

As we reached the hole, Bramblestar put me down and beckoned inside. "Go on in." he stated. I looked at him, unsure, but I nodded anyway and walked in. Inside there was impressive, to say the least. Not in a grand, giant or beautiful way. When you live on the server of Minecraftia you tend to stop being impressed by buildings around the age of seven.

No, the thing that impressed me was the luck of the place, when it came to cats. When I wasn't fighting or with my friends I was down in the mine's hammering away. During that time I came to realize which caves where safe, which caves were mob death traps and which caves could be used beneficially. This cave fell into the third category. While it wasn't big or grand and had barely enough space for a Bacca child to crawl into, **(A/N Apparently Bacca's are quite big.) **it was perfect for a cat. It kept the cold and the rain out, so it was dry enough to keep food dry and fresh for days and it was warm enough to help people/cats get better from illness. This is what I categorize as impressive.

I also knew that there was an underground lava current situated around here. I could feel it. You don't spend as long in the mines as I had and not pick up the skill to detect the telltale underfoot warming's of an underground lava current. That had to be what was creating the heat. "Hey! Jerome! Minecraftia to Jerome! Come in!" Mitch's voice invaded my thought's, snapping me out of my reverie.

"Huh? What?" I muttered as I looked around again. I noticed that all of the others were seated and were looking expectantly at me. Realizing they wanted me to sit down I said "Oh," I muttered, sitting down. "Sorry, please, continue." Raising an eyebrow, Jayfeather looked at me. "We haven't started yet mouse-brain." At this I took offense but, as I was opening my mouth to deliver a retort, Mitch interrupted me, probably because he knew a fight might erupt.

"So, what do you want to talk about?" He said to Bramblestar. Raising an eyebrow, as best as cats can, Bramblestar responded, "I thought _you _were the ones who wanted to talk." "Yeah, that is, after all, the reason as to why you threatened to gut my brother, isn't it?" Jayfeather added. I saw Mitch grimace at the mention of the threat and, as much as wanted to tell him that there was no reason to be regretful as it was the only thing he could do, I said nothing as I stepped forward.

"Well, yes, actually, we do have questions. First of all, where are we?" "You are at the lake." Bramblestar responded. At this me, Mitch and even Jayfeather deadpanned. "No sh*t Sherlock" I heard Mitch mutter under his breath. Breathing out deeply, I said "can you be a bit more descriptive than that? Like where _exactly_ are we?" "I'm afraid not, sorry" "(Sigh) okay, then how abou-" "stop right there," Jayfeather interrupted. "We can't help you with your questions if we don't know anything about you! So you can either tell us who you are and how you got here, or you can scram!"

At his words Bramblestar looked a little startled, but he soon lowered his pelt and turned to us and said, "Jayfeather is right, in a way. If we don't know anything about you or how you got here, I'm afraid we can't help you." At this Mitch looked crestfallen. Looking at him, I tapped him on the shoulder with my tail, which I had recently got the hang of using, and looked him in the eye.

It is said that when you have a partner in the hunger games for a long time, facing life threatening danger's every day, you build up enough companion ship and reliance between each other that, in a moment of decision, you instantly know what to do and say. Mitch and I are walking examples of that. Hunger games champions for three years in a row? We _were_ that bond. So, looking into each other's eyes for a moment, we both came to a decision.

Nodding, we turned back to Bramblestar and Jayfeather, both of which's ears where perked, and Mitch said, "Fine, we'll tell you. It's pretty crazy and you probably won't believe us, but we'll tell you anyway." At this Bramblestar and Jayfeather shared a look, and then looked back at us. "Trust me when I say this, but we've seen and heard some pretty crazy stuff in all our moons, and I bet nothing you can say is going to cause me to think you're lying." Bramblestar said. Sighing, I nodded in decision, and began to tell our story.

_**WOO! Another chappie done! Yay! Now, before I leave I would just like to say that I have no idea where this is going. I just write it as I feel it. This isn't planned or anything. I have a friend of mine who writes FF on WATPAD and he tells me he plans several chapters' ahead and has the storyline all figured out. I don't have any of that… should I do that? Should I not? Leave a review to say whether or not I should! TheGreenestGrey signing out!**_


	8. Bright Lights and Weird Voices

_**HI guys… hehehehe, sorry for not updating in FOREVER! It's just that I wanted to plot this story out step-by-step so I know who the actual enemy is… So, I did some thinking (rare) and after a lot of trial and error I finally know how this story is going to go, and that is… I'm going to continue making this thing up word by word, and see where it goes, much like a snowball down a Mountain, steadily gathering momentum and size. (Is that how they go? Hardly any snow in Aussie here) Okay, with that in mind, I'm going to try my first ever romantic inkling in the next chapter. P.s. OH DEAR GOD! Enjoy… ^.^**_

_Jerome's POV__**  
**_Silenced reigned in the den, continuing for a while after we finally managed to finish our tale. I was trying to avoid the other cat's gazes, not sure as to what I would see. But finally, like everything in the world, I had to succumb. I looked at Jayfeather and Bramblestar, actually surprised to what I saw. Jayfeather, who expected to blow up at us immediately for telling him such a far-fetched sounding story, was actually quite calm, and, it seemed, so was Bramblestar.

Well, that's what I thought, until Bramblestar finally spoke, and, underneath his calm voice, was a tone of deep anger and disappointment. His words reinforced the fact. "Mitch, Jerome," He said, looking at both of us. "We are _trying_ to help you, but we can't do that when you feed us lies like that. I'm actually slightly insulted that you thought we would actually fall for a lie that a day old kit would know was fake." He said, and I could tell that he desperately wanted to cuff me.

But then he turned to Jayfeather and asked, "Are they telling the truth?" Well, we were, obviously, but I didn't know how a blind cat who was nearing quite past his prime could tell. Jayfeather turned towards me, we made eye contact, and then all of a sudden I could see was white.

"_Uuughhh, what? What happened?" _ I thought. "_I'm not sure…" _A voice responded, both in my head _and_ right next to me. "AHHH!" I screamed, bolting up, looking around for the voice. I eventually looked down, and, lying there, was Jayfeather. Still lying on his side, the gray cat shook his head to clear his mind, and then stood up. _"Jayfeather!? Where are we?" "I don't know." _The cat responded helpfully. "_Why don't you look around?" _ He muttered.

At this I grinned sheepishly, realizing I hadn't done this yet. As I looked around, I was honestly disappointed. I had been expecting something amazing, as that flash of light had resembled the one I had in that hunger games before we were turned into cats. We were currently standing on a blue gray platform, roughly 20 by 15 blocks (metres) long and wide. Anywhere else aside from the platform was a rolling mas of storm clouds pulsating red and releasing blue lightning spasmodically. (If anyone remembers this reference I will forever respect you to you sir/ma'am)

"_Where the Dark Forest are we?" _I heard Jayfeather mutter. _"I don't know. But wherever we are, we need to get out." "Agreed." _ After that we looked around the platform finding nothing, and I definitely wasn't about to go jumping into those clouds to look. Eventually we both gave up, coming together to sit on the edge, our tails hanging into the abyss. For some reason, I had no problem walking, even though I was really only 3 days old as a cat and mauled to near death.

"_Any idea on how we got here?" _I asked. _"Actually, yes, I do." _Surprised at this I wheeled around to face him. _"What?! You do?!" _ As soon as I said that, for some reason could hear the sound of someone face palming and muttering _'Doesn't help the story! IDIOT!' _But for some reason, I ignored it.

Jayfeather looked at me with an _I'm not going to repeat myself _look, something I always got from Ryan, back on the server. Deciding not to get angry with him for such a snobbish look, and to keep tact, I instead asked. _"Okay, what's your idea?" "Well," _He responded, _"this all seemed to start when I tried to read your mind to tell if you were telling to tru-" "Woah woah woah!" I interrupted him, "What the f*ck do you mean, 'Read my mind?!' _He looked at me, but soon returned his attention to the abyss. _"I mean exactly what I said. In this world, well, _my _world, there was once a great prophecy, one that predicted the coming of four cats, those who hold the power of the stars in their paws." "Let me guess, those cats were you, Lionblaze, Bramblestar, oh, and that crazy she-cat that found us, what was her name again?" _I kept trying to remember but when you know someone by the title of **B*tch with attitude problems** in your mind, their name becomes irrelevant.

Jayfeather chuckled, _"Well, your half right. Lionblaze and I are two of the prophesized, but no, Bramblestar and Squrrielflight are not, and I recommend that you do not call her that, as I'm pretty sure Bramblestar wouldn't like his mate being called that. Actually, the other two are Dovewing and… Firestar. Although, Firestar is dead now, killed in the battle of the great clans." _He added that last past quietly.

I could feel the topic straying, so I decided to nudge him back into the problem at hand. _"Anyway, you were saying? About your idea on how we got here?"_ By the way, by nudge, I meant grab and throw. Nodding, Jayfeather said _"Oh yeah. Sorry, caught up in memories. As I was saying, this all started when I tried to read your mind, to decide if you were telling the truth. Then, suddenly, everything went white, and now we're here." _

I waved my tail in agreement; it was almost exactly the way I managed to get here. Suddenly, an idea struck me. _"Well, if that's how we got here, why not try to do the same thing to get back?" _Jayfeather looked at me in surprise, probably not expecting anyone but him to come up with an idea, and while it was such a simple solution, he looked as if he had never thought of it.

"_Okay, I'll give it a try" _He said, as he turned to face me. And I was right, because as soon as our eyes made contact, my world flashed white. But, as everything around me started to fade this time, I heard a voice, male or female, whispering in my ear. _"As the light reigns', and darkness has fallen, a new dusk shall dawn on the clans, one that a cat's claw cannot defeat alone, but together, with its soul, will be able to fight, to stop an eternal night._

And, unlike the other voice, this one worried me. But I soon pushed it to the back of my mind as when I next opened my eyes, I found Mitch staring down at me. "Welcome back to the land of the living."

_**Aaaannnnddd done! Some of you probably expected a really long chapter, but nah! Not happening! But I think this is longer than my others though… btw, if anyone has a better prophecy, PM me it. Pls. Yes, I'm looking at you. Yes, you. Any way! That was the chappie, and the start of this plot! YEAH! Finally getting somewhere! PARTY! *ahem* any way, thanks for reading guys, I'll try to update tomorrow, no promises though… heheh… Pls don't hurt me… TheGreenestGrey Out!**_


	9. The Redemption Of A Squrriel!

_**HI GUYS! *Jayfeather's stick smashes through the review section and hits my face* Owwww… that hurt you know! Stupid stick… but, I guess you have a reason to be angry at me, having not updated in, I don't know, a month? Well, aside from yesterday. Anyway, imma try to start the beginnings of a relationship in here, but don't get your hopes up, because I have no idea how to write even an inkling of romance. Well, with that out of the way, please read, review, favorite and follow. =)**_

_Mitch's POV_

After Jerome and Jayfeather recovered from their little stare down that they had, in which me and Bramblestar had been constantly meowing and waving our tails in front of them to get a reaction, Jayfeather had turned to Bramblestar and whispered into his ear.

I had no idea what they were saying, but I was surprised to see Bramblestar's perpetual face of scientism transform into one of disbelief. After about ten seconds of talking Jayfeather pulled away from Bramblestar, who then turned towards Jerome and I.

"It seems..."Bramblestar began, "That I was wrong, and that you have been telling the truth after all." At this I became slightly annoyed. "Of course we were telling the truth! There's no way we would say something so ridiculous as that if we were trying to lie!" I practically yowled at him.

Taken aback, Bramblestar quickly shook himself, and then came back with the same tone of voice. "Well you can't blame me for not believing you! Not only should that be impossible, but you're also barely older than kits! Albeit you are quite big, but I can still smell kit-scent on you, and we all know that kits like to make up stories like that to try and impress the older cats! So how did you expect me to react? To immediately believe your silly little story?! Of course not!"

By this time he was yowling so loud that I'm pretty sure _my _dimension could hear it. Bramblestar continued to rant, but eventually he had to take a breather, and, just when he was getting ready to continue, and I thought things couldn't possibly get any worse, it did.

"What's going on here sweetie?" I heard from behind me. I suddenly felt Jerome stiffen, like I did. I knew that voice, as did Jerome it seems. Slowly we both turned around, and there, standing in all her hellish glory, was the crazy she-cat b*tch with attitude problems.

I immediately tensed up and launched myself at her, not caring what happened to me, only knowing that if I didn't react, she was going to probably kill us all. As soon as I leaped at her she let out a screech and fell back on her hind paws, raising her forepaws up and swiping at my nose. As she tried to swipe me, I used my mouth to grab onto her left paw and, with my momentum, swung myself around to kick her squarely in the jaw instantly making her crumple.

Sadly, as the fell, I still had my jaws wrapped around her, and I fell with her. Also sadly, and I think this was on instinct, she tucked her paws, along with me, underneath her. I tried to stop it but her but she was too strong, and I ended up pinned to the floor by the she-cat's, Squrrielflight if I remember correctly, body.

"SQURRIELFLIGHT!" I heard Bramblestar screech, "Are you okay? Are you hurt?" he rapid fired off. Squrrielflight grunted, then, to my absolute horror and surprise, licked Bramblestar's cheek. "It's okay," She said, "he just managed to land a knockdown blow. Nothing much." Her words of reassurance seemed to calm Bramblestar, as he very quickly turned to me, his anger literally showing. "What the hell do you think you're doing!? You could have hurt my mate!" He screeched.

Still stunned and winded from the she-cats body, though she luckily got up then, it took me a while to comprehend what he said, but when I did, I almost blacked out from surprise. "Your _mate!_" I heard Jerome say, who was obviously not expecting that. "Yes, my mate," Bramblestar snorted, still trying to kill me with his eyes.

"And," he continued, "I would like to know why you attacked one of the few cats in the world I would never be able to live without!" Numbly, I noticed that he was looking at me, waiting or a response. "I, um, thought she was going to hurt us…" At my words Bramblestar looked like he was going to kill me. "Why, in all of Starclan would you think she wou-" "Because, from what I heard, Squrrielflight here was less than gracious to these two when they were found." Jayfeather interrupted the raging tom.

Turning to Squrrielflight, he also said, "That's true, is it not? Lionblaze told me earlier and I hope that you won't lie." Squrrielflight looked away, ashamed. "Well, it's true I was a bit irrational with them," She sighed, "I was just angry with Shadowstripe, he kept daring the other patrols to a fight, like he was some Starclan hailed warrior. I eventually had to have Brackenfur drag him away to avoid another battle. So," she continued, turning to look at me and Jerome, who was by my side then.

"I'm sorry for my actions, and I'm pretty sure it's understandable that you tried to defend yourself against me, just, I'd appreciate it that you didn't try to kill me the moment you see me." She ended that last part with a hint of joking in her voice, and I from then on I knew that she was an ok cat.

"Heh, yeah," I responded, embarrassed with my behavior, "I guess that it was my fault too. I was always someone who would hit first and ask questions later. I always relied on Jerome for the sensible part of this team…"

We smiled at each other, feeling a friendship growing, until, finally, Jayfeather interrupted us with a cough. "Well, while I'm happy that that little episode is over, but here's the problem at hand. If you two want our help, and I recommend that you do, as I doubt anyone else will help you, you have to help _us_ for us to be able to help you."

Understanding what he means, apparently, Jerome asked. "What would you have us do?" Jayfeather looked at him. "Don't ask me, I'm the medicine cat, not the 'star'" At this I wish I was able to face palm. Jayfeather looked at Bramblestar, "What should we have them do, I wonder?" "I have an idea." Bramblestar looked at us, then at Jayfeather, and then he beckoned both Jayfeather and Squrrielflight over to a secluded corner of the room.

Jerome and I just stood there as they started to whisper, straining our ears to listen but only being able to catch random, inaudible words. After a little while, they jumped apart and walked back over to us. Looking at Bramblestar, we waited for him to speak. He did not keep us waiting. "We have decided," He said, looking at both Jayfeather and Squrrielflight, "That if we were to help you, you would repay the favor by becoming a warrior of our clan, until the time of your departure of our world comes for you."

"A warrior," Jerome said, "you mean, like what Lionblaze is?" Nodding, Squrrielflight responded, "Exactly. Warriors are the lifeblood of this clan and we can never have too many, plus, you two are both extremely proficient in fighting, for kits your age. Not to mention your certain, unique, qualities." I had no doubt she was referring to my claws and to Jerome's large bulk and agility at that, "A warrior's duty is to hunt for and defend the clan, until the day he or she dies or until unforeseen circumstances occur and they are removed from the warriors circle or the entire clan."

"That's the quick version of a warrior's duty, anyway." She finished up. Jayfeather once again coughed, taking our attention. "Yes, thank you for that Squrrielflight. Anyway," He looked at us, "Those are our terms, we help you get home, and until then, you help us and become warriors. Agreed?" Jerome and I looked at each other. While we really needed to get home, and becoming a warrior looked like fun, it seemed like what we would go through would be long and hard, and I wondered if it would be easier to just do it ourselves.

But as soon as those thoughts crossed my mind, I banished them. If I tried to strike out on my own with Jerome, we wouldn't get far as we know nothing about this world, and while becoming a warrior did seem like a hard task, we had gone through plenty of harder things, (Ian's cake) and come out alive. _'This shouldn't be much different'_ I thought to myself. So, nodding at Jerome, who had come to the same conclusion as me, we turned towards the three elder cats, and nodded.

"Alright, we'll do it." I answered them. Immediately they brightened, and then they brushed past us and out of the den. Our heads tracked them in confusion, until, right before the entrance, Squrrielflight turned towards us and beckoned with her tail. "Come on! You can't miss this!" She said. I could hear Bramblestar's call for something. Confused, I asked "What's going on?" She purred with laughter. "You're getting a name" she said, and then she bounded out of the hollow and into the forming crowd.

_**DUN DUN DUN! **__**CLIFF HANGERS!-ish... Anyway, that was chapter nine dudes! It didn't turn out the way I suspected, as I was going to have some JeromeX? I there, but I decided one more cave scene, just to annoy people, as the last three chapters have been just one big conversation XD Anyway, Pls read, review, favorite and follow. And even if you don't do three of them, pls review, as it makes me all happy inside and propels me to keep the motivation with this story. Anyway… TheGreenestGrey OUT!**_


	10. Rumbling Mountains And Crimson Dawn's

_***After getting pelted in the face with multiple bandages, kicking out both rage (who for some reason now had a salve) and Jayfeather (who was also for some reason screaming "Halfmoon ain't got nothing on sticky!") and worrying at how a girl who lives in Canada and a cat from a FICTIONAL BOOK managed to get into his room, Harry took a vacation to calm his nerves and is now typing again.* HEY GUYS! Sorry for not updating in AGES but I just wanted to enjoy my holidays but now that they're done I'm back on track! Enjoy! Btw, who is pinkittwice?**_

_3__rd__ person POV_

After sharing a glance, Mitch and Jerome followed Squrrielflight out of the den and into the open air. As soon as they left, Mitch jumped from the ledge and onto the ground below, shaking and puffing out his fur as he did so. Jerome tried to do the same but, as he had not yet gained full control of his body, and the additional fact that he was stupid enough to look down as he was about to jump, ended up falling and landing face-first into the mud.

Mitch looked at his friend, cringing, and went up to Jerome. "Hey, you okay their dude? That was a mean face-plant." He said, poking at Jerome, wondering if he should call for help or not. As he looked around for someone to help him, he spotted the silver tabby from before looking at him from behind some other cats who, for some reason, where all gathering in a crowd not far from him. That silver tabby, what was her name again? Oh yeah, Silverpaw. "Hey, Silverpaw! Come help me will you?" He shouted. At her name being called, Silverpaw jumped about a foot in the air, turned around, and disappeared into the crowd, leaving Mitch confused.

'_What was that all about_' He thought, as he continued to poke Jerome. After a couple of seconds Jerome groaned, rolled over, looked up at Mitch, and promptly fell over while trying to sit up. Mitch laughed at him. "I see that you still haven't mastered the art of _walking_ yet, mortal." He said, once more poking him. "Shuddup, I'm a dirty, stinking Bacca and I don't play by the rules. I'll win whatever this is without walking." Jerome grumbled through the dirt.

Mitch outright _giggled,_ and then promptly stopped at that. "Here," he said, hauling Jerome up by his scruff. "I'll show you how to walk, but maybe later. There are currently a lot of people staring at us for some reason." He was right, as while that fiasco was going on, Bramblestar was announcing the news and the new naming ceremony to the clan, who were huddled under the highledge.

As Bramblestar continued addressing the clan about the news, Squrrielflight came over to them, noting with amusement that Jerome was somehow extremely dirty. "You two!" she yelled. "Get over here; you're getting your names." Mitch perked up at that one, but Jerome remained confused. "But we already have names, what's the point?" he asked.

Squrrielflight sighed, looking at him. "The reason your getting names is because do you know anyone here who has names like you do?" She asked. After a bit of consideration, Mitch answered. "No, but still, why?" "Because you might be here longer than expected and if that's the case we want you to fit in as much as possible and not cause any trouble. The best way to do that is to make you just like any other clan member. So, come along, Bramblestar is going to name you now." She padded away, with Mitch and Jerome (who was stumbling every two steps) in tow.

As they reached the crowd a passage opened up inside the crowd that they could walk down, ending at the foot of the high ledge, directly underneath Bramblestar's position. He looked down at us and reassuringly waved his tail, noticing that we were slightly nervous from the attention we were getting. As he looked back at the crowd, he called out. "It is not every day a new member is welcomed to the clan, let alone _two_. I hope you all treat them well, and welcome among us as if they were another clan mate. Now, as you know, normally the mother and father of the kits would be the first to name them, but, considering these two are outsiders, this time it will be me."

He looked down at us and whispered "Don't worry, they're quite good." Looking back up at the crowd, he yowled "Let the ceremony begin!" The crowd immediately quieted, and we were dragged back from the foot of the highledge by Squrrielflight as Bramblestar jumped down and landed before us. He looked at Jerome and beckoned to him to come forward. He also waved an older golden tom towards him.

Looking at both he called, "Jerome, We have found you at the age of six and a half moons, and you are eligible to be apprenticed. From this day on, until you receive your warrior name, you will be known as Rumblepaw, for your deep voice and soul are as loud as that of a falling mountain. Your mentor will be Thornclaw. I hope he will pass down all of his wisdom and technique onto you. (Originally I wanted to pass him onto Shadowstripe, as I think that would be hilarious, but I'm not sure if you guy's would like it or not. Tell me in a review pls.)

Jerome looked at Thornclaw, noting that this tom was nearing the beginnings of old age. Thornclaw also studied Jerome, noting his giant size compared to the other paws-and some of the smaller warriors. (HA! And, you, Pi, thought he was tiny!) He also noted his abnormally large claws and markings, but aside from that, he was completely normal.

Jerome also studied him, noting the growing wrinkles around his eyes and the ever so slight tension on all of his joints. Slowly, Thornclaw moved his head forward and Jerome, startled while thinking he was trying to kiss him, took a step back and looked at Bramblestar. Bramblestar, noticing his look, frowned and proceeded to touch noses with Squrrielflight, then looked pointedly at Jerome.

Getting the idea, Jerome took a step forward and brought his nose to meet his new mentor's. After contact was made they both redrew and, with Thornclaw in the lead, Head into the crowd, while the rest of the clan continued to chant his name. _"Rumblepaw! Rumblepaw! Rumblepaw!" _They chanted.

The newly named Rumblepaw (Btw, I'm going to refer to him as Jerome unless it's a cat aside from Mitch talking to him. Same goes for Vice Versa.) cowed slightly under the attention as, while he was pretty famous in Minecraftia, most of the fame always went towards Mitch-as Jerome had always had a bad case of stage fright-who didn't mind and was much better with crowds anyway.

After losing sight of Jerome in the crowd Mitch stood there, feeling nervous and waiting for his turn to come. _'At least I now know what to do after Jerome's little incident' _He thought to himself reassuringly. Noticing the crowd hushing, he turned towards Bramblestar as he just finished waving his tail to quiet the others.

Nodding at him, Bramblestar beckoned Mitch over. Also bringing a Pale grey she-cat along with him. Looking at Mitch, he once again uttered the words. "Mitch, we have found you at the age of six and a half moons, and you are eligible to be apprenticed. From this day on, until you receive your warrior name, you will be known as Crimsonpaw, for your fur is that of the red of sunset, and you always remind us that tomorrow is a new day. Your mentor will be Dovewing. I hope she will pass down all of her wisdom and compassion onto you."

Looking at his mentor, he leaned forward and rubbed noses together, and walked into the crowd to sit next to Jerome and Thornclaw. All the while listening to the chants of the cats yelling. "_Crimsonpaw! Crimsonpaw! Crimsonpaw!" _As soon as the chanting died down, which took a while, their mentors quickly-or as quick as you can with a cat being semi-unable to walk- ushered Mitch and Jerome out of the hollow, away from the crowds and into the trees.

"Where are we going _this_ time?" Jerome groaned. Thornclaw glanced back and gruffly answered, "We're heading to the sparring grounds. Now come on! Or you'll be left behind!" He called over his should the last part as both he and Dovewing bolted into the forest, jumping over roots and under branches. Jerome and Mitch looked at each other, grinned, and- since Jerome was starting to get the hang of it and Mitch only had 3 days under his be- uhh… fur…- they raced as fast as they possibly could, trying to keep up with their new mentors, and their new life.

_**Aaaaannnndddd that's it folks! Once again sorry for not updating, I just had to deal with a Canadian, a cat and a holiday. *Leans in* their deadlier than you know… ANYWAY! Please read, re-read, enjoy and review! BTW! I found out that Bumblestripe is Dovewing's mate officially! The horror! Here's the link! wiki/Dovewing But nvm that (The **_**HORROR)**_**! I would love to hear from you guys! And PI! MAAKE AN ACCOUNT SO I DON'T HAVE TO KEEP RESPONDING IN THE FF! Anywhoozies… TheGreenestGrey Out! Why don't the links work!**_


End file.
